


Black is the colour of discord

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Black.Dark emotions well up. Hatred, loathing, contempt.





	Black is the colour of discord

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/) challenge #165 'For Enemies'  


* * *

Black.  
Dark emotions well up. Hatred, loathing, contempt. The arrogance is galling, the swaggering that brings girls fawning and boys admiring. Empty. False.

Black.  
Dark eyes follow the movements, watching the imagined supremacy that comes from pure blood and long traditions. Lies. Severus knows he's better, despite his hated heritage.

Black.  
There's a weakness, and it can be explored, seduced, used... A protected brother, loved. But Severus is closer, always at his side, and pushes his advantage, taking the younger one in his hand, his bed.

He rests his head against the boy's shoulder, letting their hair get entangled.  
Black.


End file.
